You're Wrong
by kazykim13
Summary: AU Aurora and Phillip haven't met Mulan or Belle until now. They agree to help Mulan and Belle hunt the Yaoguai. During the journey, they become separated from their original parties. Aurora begins to notice Mulan's true feelings toward her, but Mulan denies any of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day for Aurora and Phillip, both endlessly walking through the wilderness trying to find the nearest town. "We're lost Phillip..." Aurora said with a sigh, she didn't like to crush his hopes, but the endless walking through the forest wasn't proving him any further. "Aurora, we're almost there...I can feel it!" Phillip tried to sound proud, but fell short. Sighing again Aurora sat on the hard ground while her Prince looked around him, figuring a way out. Aurora looks up at the orange skies, the sun was setting on them. _He's so proud, we can just rest another day and figure out where we are._

Night filled the skies quicker than Aurora expected. "Phillip...why don't we start a fire?" Aurora smiled, trying to make him feel better from his earlier loss of being lost. "Besides, this can be an adventure!" Aurora began to search for wood until a branch snapped not far from where she was. Aurora froze in her place, her whole body trembling. Phillip quickly unsheathed his sword, "who's there?!" his yell was frantic. All was silent, then an unsheathing of a sword was heard in the darkness. More branches snapped, closer and closer to Aurora. Phillip dashed in front of Aurora protecting her. As he swung into the darkness, a sword collided with his, and sent his sword flying. Two women appeared from the darkness, one in red armor holding onto her sword, that was pointed at Phillip, the other wearing a proud leather outfit carrying a book. "Who are you?" The woman in armor growled, she was in no place for games. "M-my name is Phillip, Prince Phillip and this is my Princess, Aurora." Phillip stammered from fear of the women. The woman in leather touched the armored woman's arm, soon she let her sword down. "What are you doing in the forest?" The armored woman asked bluntly. "We...we-"  
"We are lost. We've been traveling all day and thank goodness that you are here." Aurora stepped up, putting on a smile even though fear possessed her. The armored woman say her gesture of kindness and put her sword away. "Well, we are east from town, not too far away, only about three days journey from the town." The leathered woman replied, giving back the smile to Aurora. "I'm Belle and this is-"  
"I'm Mulan, Fa Mulan." Mulan nodded at Aurora, her eyes pierced Aurora, making her look away.

After the introductions Belle and Mulan pitched up a makeshift tent for everyone, while Phillip and Aurora made the fire. After everything was settled Phillip began asking questions of their position and where to find the nearest town. "We are indeed lost and we were wondering-"  
Mulan cut into Phillip's sentence knowing the answer, "we are four days east of town." Aurora stared at Mulan, thinking of how intense she looked. _She's quite rude...cutting off Phillip like that..._ Belle turned to Aurora asking her all kinds of questions about how they were lost in the first place, while Phillip and Mulan discussed a way out of the forest. "what is that book for?" Aurora asked, pointing toward the book that was laid in Belle's lap. "This book is about the legendary Yaoguai, that Mulan and I are looking for." Aurora's interest was certainly peeked. "What is a Yaoguai, and Why are you searching for it?"  
"the Yaoguai is a fearsome beast, covered in fire almost directly from Hell. Mulan went in search for it to protect her village and we just happened to cross paths. I was traveling with a group of men who were hunting it for gold, but they left me thinking I was no use. Thankfully, Mulan protected me from them." Aurora's eyes wandered toward Mulan, curious. _She doesn't look like admirable person...yet... _Aurora seemed to have forgotten she was looking because Mulan's eyes looked straight into Hers, feeling a small shock throughout her body. Aurora quickly looked away, red in the face, trying to change topics with Belle.

It was dead silent in the dark, Aurora was still sitting near the fire, gazing into the blaze. Watching flames dance around endless motion. Watching the red, orange, and occasionally blue flames dance around in endless motion. Everyone else in the camp was sleeping soundly, and all Aurora could hear were the soft breaths that were let out each second. Suddenly, silent footsteps were behind Aurora. Her muscles tensed, her eyes as wide as an owl, Unable to make herself look behind her. She was frozen in fear. Finally, Aurora taking a big huff, "w-who's there..?" her voice trembled as she asked out into the darkness. "Princess...?" a familiar voice responded as soft as Aurora spoke. Aurora finally loosened herself and looked behind her, Mulan stood in the semi-darkness. The fire heightened her facial features, every structure perfectly outlined. Mulan's intense eyes seemed more worried than anything. "Princess Aurora...what are you doing up?"  
"I could ask the same to you."  
Mulan came closer, out into the light of the fire, her eyes were deep brown and looked intently into Aurora's. "I was just scouting the area, again." Mulan's tone was less fierce, subtly soft and affectionate. "Any you?"  
"I just couldn't sleep...I don't get much sleep nowadays..." Aurora mumbled the last answer, but somehow in the low mumbles, Mulan heard every word. "If you're afraid it's unsafe, I assure you it's safe." Mulan stepped closer to Aurora, sitting next to her. "it's not that...just..." Aurora watched Mulan as she walked, how she moved, every step was precise and thought out. _She moves as if always on duty. Silently, with each step..._ Watching her sit she began to notice her armor and the little symbols, "Why is your armor red?" Aurora blurted out not even thinking. Mulan, who was looking into the fire, looked up at Aurora curiously, almost as if no one has ever asked that question. "Well, my armor is specially made for myself, the colors of red represent the great dragon spirit that protected me during the war, Mushu." Mulan smiled at the curiosity Aurora had. Mulan's smile was the most beautiful thing Aurora saw. Someone who seemed to keep to themselves, harsh on the outside, she had a gentle soul. "Why did you want to go to war? Didn't you have a family?"  
"I have a Family." Mulan paused to take a breath, obviously this wasn't an easy subject to tread on, "if you have to choose freedom or imprisonment, which would you choose, Princess?" Aurora caught off sued by the direct question, she actually had to think about it. She has never known life outside of the castle until now. She was pampered and cared for in her childhood. Aurora was silent, she couldn't think of a moment when she wanted anything else, especially not freedom, because she thought she had it all. "I went because I wanted to show I had the Warrior Spirit in me. I showed everyone I was made of something, and I had something worth fighting for, and never gave up on it." Mulan answered Aurora's question from the lack of words from her own question. Aurora sat listening to Mulan's strong words _something worth fighting for...? What do I fight for...?_ Aurora stared blankly into the fire unknowingly. Mulan shifted in her spot, looking up at the stars. Aurora couldn't help but look as well. " did you know the stars represent the seasons? Well, the constellations do." Aurora smiled at how easy Mulan talked with her, first thinking she was rude, she was just showing her place. "I didn't."  
"Well, that one is spring, that is winter, fall, and summer." Mulan pointed out the Four Symbols in the sky, the millions of stars and constellations had a story of its own. Aurora began to feel tired, and yawned from the day's journey. "You should sleep, I have kept you up with my strange stories." Mulan told her, noticing Aurora's sleepy eyes. "I'm fine..." Aurora replied as she yawned. "You should sleep..." Mulan told her, seeming the argument was already won. "I...I can't sleep well these days...not after I've been asleep for many years..." Aurora's word slurred from drowsiness, she tried to fight the lonely man of sleep. Mulan just looked at Aurora intently, waiting for her explanation. "I get nightmares..." Aurora said, shuttering from the very thought. "Phillip doesn't know, I try to wake myself up before they get too horrific..." Aurora felt sad, she didn't want to burden Phillip anymore than she has. "why don't you just lay your head down, for a minute?" The Warrior suggested, patting on the empty space on the ground. "But the nightmares..." a slight whimper came from Aurora's lips. "I'll be right here...don't worry." Mulan spoke so gently, so inviting, Aurora laid her head and closed her eyes, soon falling deep into sleep. The Warrior smiled, carefully removing her cloak and setting it over the Princess. Soon, Mulan drifted off to sleep, both girls slipping away into their dreams.

The next morning Aurora awoke peacefully, noticing no dreams disturbed her that night. She looked around noticing she was in a tent. _Did Mulan carry me into the tent...?_ Aurora left the tent, noticing Belle had just awoken as well. "Good morning Princess!" Belle exchange friendly smiles with her, "Have a nice sleep?" Aurora nodded, a little distracted, looking around for Mulan, and Phillip. Belle noticing her glances told her Phillip went to get water, while Mulan went to hunt for food. Aurora noticed how hungry she was, not having a decent meal since they got lost. Phillip came first, embracing his Princess with a hug and a kiss. "and how is my lady feeling today?" Phillip smiled with all teeth showing. "I slept, well." Aurora smiled back, still occasionally glancing over his shoulder for Mulan. "We actually might be sleeping in the forest awhile..." Phillip spoke quieter. Aurora looked at him confused, "what do you mean...?"  
"well, I have agreed to Mulan if we help her with her quest, she will help us out of the forest and will escort us on our journey to the next kingdom, where my Uncle is." Phillip looked for an answer in Aurora's eyes. "alright."  
"You're fine with that?"  
"why shouldn't I be? We will be safer with Mulan and Belle with us." Aurora smiled, more on the inside from getting to spend time with the mysterious woman, Mulan.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of trudging in the forest, Mulan and Belle finally pinpointed where the Yaoguai has been living. Even though it was mid day, the forest was so dense that light barely made its way into where the beast lived. Aurora was close to Phillip watching how Mulan would go to her knees, observing the dirt and tracks the beast had left. Mulan's countenance becomes very serious, grabbing a handful of dirt, she rises, quickly looking at the party. "It's near, this is freshly burned." she shows Belle the dirt, nodding with confirmation. "What do we do?" Aurora heard herself say out of the blue. Everyone looked at her in astonishment, she was silent the whole time, until now. Mulan drops the dirt, "We go find the Yaoguai." She began to turn until Phillip stepped up towards Mulan. "The Yaoguai?! I didn't exactly agree to this!" Phillip's voice wavered in fear. "You said you would help me on my quest, and killing the Yaoguai is the quest." Mulan's voice was harsh and strict, she wasn't going to have argue with the petty Prince. "Excuse us..." Belle smiled awkwardly toward Phillip and Aurora, pulling Mulan aside. "You didn't tell them?!" Mulan rolled her eyes, "That is hardly the matter! My village is in danger!"

"You deceived these kind people Mulan, don't you feel any guilt?" Belle's accent became more prominent with every word. "It shouldn't matter what the obstacle is! If you agree to help someone, it shouldn't matter!" Mulan's normally steady voice was raising from anger. "Petty friendships will not be in the way of my Duty." Mulan had enough of scolding, she turned on her heel and marched forward. Mulan was going to complete the task at hand with or without their help. Belle signed heavily, motioning for Phillip and Aurora to follow, if they wished. "We should just leave them." Phillip whispered turning away. Aurora grabbed his arm, "We can't just leave them. You agreed to help!" Aurora stood disappointed with Phillip. "Mulan never told me it was the Yaoguai! Do you know what that beast is?! It's dangerous! You could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Phillip. You agreed, and it shouldn't matter, I'm safe with you. You know that..." Aurora couldn't hold back her disappointed tone. _Why can't you be the Prince I fell in love with? _Aurora left his side, walking fast to catch up with Belle and Mulan. Phillip stood dumbfounded just watching his Princess take charge. He smiled a bit, shaking his head.

It was beginning to go dark and the party have been walking hours toward the Yaoguai's home. "Shouldn't we set up camp?" Phillip suggested closely behind Mulan. "No, The Yaoguai hunts by night, and if we wait any longer, it will flee. The Yaoguai doesn't have a permanent home." Mulan stopped abruptly, having everyone stop suddenly, on alert. "That cave," Mulan pointed ahead, "It's there." Mulan unsheathed her sword with such intensity Phillip took a step back. "Belle and Phillip, you watch from the outside, just in case it slips away." Both nodding. Mulan took careful steps toward the cave, as Phillip and Belle walked on the sides of the entrance, Aurora quickly stepped in front of Mulan. "Aurora!" Phillip called, but she ignored him. "Let me go with you!" Aurora suggested stopping Mulan in her tracks. Mulan's countenance was puzzling, "Why?"

"B-because, I can help!" Aurora tried to think of anything, anything to go with Mulan. "It's too dangerous Princess, you'll just get in my way." Mulan walked passed Aurora coldly. Aurora huffed and stopped Mulan again, but by grabbing her arm. "Please...I want have something worth fighting for." Mulan turned astonished at the Princess' words. Mulan relaxed her muscles, she looked into Aurora's pleading, blue eyes. She couldn't help but nod. "Just don't fall behind." Aurora beamed walking with Mulan into the cave. Phillip looked uneasily at Aurora, but nodded in approval. "She's something." Belle grinned under her words. "She is."

The cave was pitch black, dry, and cold. Mulan took careful steps in the darkness, her eyes adjusted to the darkness she felt Aurora's trembling hand hold onto her armored shoulder for guidance. "Do you want to light a torch?" Mulan asked, still intently focused on where she treaded. "No...If it will hinder your skills then, no." Mulan stopped, alerted. Aurora felt her muscles tighten, her sword at the ready. Aurora felt an immense heat through her body, then around the corner of the cave walls she saw a bright, flaming beast. Mulan quietly told Aurora to stay hidden, giving her a small knife. Just in case. Mulan crept toward the beast, with trepidation of waking it. The slow breaths of the beast were loud as its chest heaved up and down. Aurora peered from where she was hiding, watching closely to Mulan's every step. Aurora must have shifted from where she was because rocks scraped beneath her, making Mulan dart towards her. "Mulan!" Aurora shrieked, Mulan turned back, seeing the large, flaming beast in front of her. It's scorching body lit brighter, flames spewing from its mouth. "Mulan!" The beast's chest heaved in and out, shooting flame from its mouth. Mulan quickly avoided the beast's attack, she swung her sword, hitting the beast in its side. It's howled in pain and anger, it's eyes searched for Mulan. The heat was tremendous, even in the cold cave, Aurora 's forehead was covered in cool sweat, from fear and the heat. Aurora stepped away from her spot, only to see that the Yaoguai heard her move. The Yaoguai jumped toward Aurora, growling, flames falling from its body. The beast lunged towards Aurora "Aurora move!" without thinking, Aurora jumped out of the way, The Yaoguai hitting the cave wall hard. Mulan ran toward Aurora while the beast was down, "Go!" She grabbed her flimsy shawl, pulling her up and pushing her towards the Cave's exit, both running for their lives. The Yaoguai's short breaths were right behind them, it was chasing its prey. The Yaoguai began to hit the sides of the cave, making the cave echo with loud bangs.

"What's that noise?" Phillip asked worried the sword at the ready. "It sounds like...banging?" Belle moved closer to hear better, "It's hitting the cave walls!" Belle said frantically. "What does that mean?!" Phillip asked agitated. "It means, that the whole cave might collapse. This is how it traps its prey!" Phillip began to run toward the entrance before Belle stopped him. "What?! They're in danger!"

"We can't just go in! What if we put Mulan and Aurora in more danger marching in there? The Yaoguai will just be more agitated. And with all of us in that small cave, something will happen. Don't worry, Mulan is a Warrior, she won't let it harm Aurora." Phillip sighed, hoping Belle was right.

"Aurora get out! I'll deal with the beast!" Mulan said pushing her towards the exit hard. "But you'll be in danger!" Aurora worriedly replied. "I can handle it, just GO!" Mulan felt the cave shake, the cave walls were going to collapse soon. _There's no time left. _"Aurora!" Mulan yelled one last time before the beast pounced toward Mulan. Aurora was conflicted, she couldn't just leave Mulan to fend for herself. But, on the outside, Phillip was waiting for her, probably worried. _Aurora...Something worth fighting for...something worth fighting for..something..._ "Hey!" Aurora screamed, The Yaoguai darted it's flaming eyes toward the shrill voice. Without hesitation, Mulan stabbed the beast, a great howl sounded from the Yaoguai and everything went silent. The Yaoguai fell into ashes at Mulan's feet. Aurora smiled in relief. "you did it!" Mulan put her sword back in its holster, "No," walking towards Aurora, placing her hand on her shoulder, "you did it." Aurora grinned from the effort she did. The relief, as quick as it came left, the walls of the cave shook harder. Mulan's eyes darted around the cave, "It's collapsing!" Mulan pulled Aurora to a full on run, adrenaline pumping, toward the exit. Her armor scraped the sides of the cave, having a hard time seeing in the dark. Phillip and Belle heard the distant scrapes and ran to the entrance, "Mulan! Aurora!?" Belle yelled as they ran to the cave's entrance. Mulan and Aurora heard the distance yells above the cave's growling. Mulan could see the light _Almost there! _As they came close to the cave's exit, the cave shook one last time, harder than it was, Mulan saw boulders and rocks falling above them. Mulan grabbed Aurora's shawl and pulled her back. The boulders and rocks fell hastily, trapping them inside, and Belle and Phillip on the outside. "Mulan! Aurora!" Both Belle and Phillip yelled, trying to pull the rocks from the entrance. "Phillip!" Aurora screamed frantically hitting at the rocks. Mulan stood stunned, she failed at getting Aurora out safely. The Prince and Princess frantically called for each other. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!"

"Can you move any of the rocks?" Phillip's thumping was heard from inside, he was hitting the rocks with his sword. "Stop!" Belle's voice intruded on the lover's frantic jabbing. "Mulan?" She called calmly, but with anxiousness. Mulan stepped near the wall of rocks. "I'm here."

"Do you think you can get out from here?" Mulan slowly examined each rock, they were perfectly lodged in. "No." Mulan said bluntly and evenly, looking at Aurora to make sure she wasn't hurt. She noticed the tears streaming down her gentle face, falling off the fine jaw line. Mulan had a sudden urge to touch the soft facial features of the Princess, to comfort her, to wipe away the harsh tears that invaded her face. "We can find another way out Belle, The Yaoguai wouldn't have trapped us in here without knowing another way out." Mulan looked away from Aurora to the imaginary figures in front of her. "what shall we do?" Belle asked. "Both of you, go into town. Wait for us there. There is no use waiting in the forest without any supplies..." Mulan sighed knowing that Belle wanted to help more than anything. "What about Aurora?!" Phillip's shriek interrupted Mulan. "I'm fine Phillip," Aurora hiccupped, "Just listen to Mulan." Mulan looked toward Aurora again, seeing her filled with sadness, but also a small light of bravery. _She is indeed something else. _


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole commotion, Mulan and Aurora were back in the back of the cave, where the Yaoguai lived. Finding a small place where fresh air was found through a small opening at the top of the cave. Mulan couldn't risk their lives making a fire from the lack of oxygen in the cave, so they sat in the cold, silent. The moon lit through the small opening, giving the girls some light to be able to see what they were doing. Mulan saw Aurora shivering under her thin shawl, _I'm surprised that thing is still intact..._ Mulan stood, taking her proud cloak off and setting it over Aurora's thin shoulders. "This will keep you warmer Princess."  
"But now you'll be cold." Aurora tried to say those words smoothly through the chattering of her teeth, to show she was fine. "If you were to catch a cold I think Prince Phillip would go hysterical." Mulan smiled from the joke she made. Aurora giggled seeing Mulan lighten up from her normal serious attitude. Mulan smiled more, knowing no hard feelings were made _She's so beautiful when she smiles..._ Mulan couldn't help but stare at Aurora's beauty, her eyes were swollen from all the tears, but the color, it was mesmerizing. Deep, sea blue, crystal clear eyes showed comfort and love. Aurora noticed Mulan staring deeply, turning red she tried to busy herself with the hem of her shawl, "Do you pray?" Aurora stopped right after She immediately noticed the inappropriateness that came with that question, "I'm sorry, I was just-" Mulan stopped her from blabbing on an excuse. "I do pray, but probably not the same way you do." Aurora looked at Mulan curiously. "I pray to the ancestors that keep me safe, and the great spirits as well." Mulan didn't find any awkwardness with the question, being able to freely speak about her spirituality. "Phillip always talks about praying to God and I was just wondering if you did the same."  
"Phillip has different... beliefs than me. I pray to ancestors he prays to a God, but there's one thing in common."  
"What's that?" Aurora stopped with her shawl distraction and looked up at Mulan. "They keep us safe." Aurora thought deeply of what Mulan said, beliefs really did keep people safe, whatever you believed in, the sense of hope helps. Mulan's wise words got to Aurora, the pit of her stomach churned, not from hunger but from inspiration, from excitement_. I never thought Mulan would be this wise...and different._ Mulan looked up at the crack in the cave wall, it was officially night time. "You should get some sleep now, we have long days ahead of us if we want to find a way out." Mulan stood, moving some rocks away to make a clearing for Aurora. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience..." Mulan muttered as she cleared rocks. "It's not your fault..." Aurora tried to protest, but it went nowhere. Mulan felt that all this was her own fault, blaming herself for Aurora's choice to stay. Aurora laid where Mulan cleared, laying her hens on her arm trying to make it comfortable, Mulan's cape acting as a blanket. She looked up at Mulan, who was staring off into the darkness, her eyes filled with alertness and intensity, as always.

Aurora was sitting in the corner, huddled behind her knees. The room burned from intense flames, engulfing the room. Aurora breathed heavily, all the oxygen was deprived from her lungs, all she could breathe in was smoke. She coughed trying to protect herself from this fiery hell. The walls were crimson, like blood. The flames became hotter, deadly, moving around like tentacles of an octopus. They were coming closer to Aurora. Beads of sweat trickled down her face, she didn't even know if it was from the heat or shear fear of the flames. _Mulan! Mulan!_ she tried to yell but her chest heaved from the black smoke that clouded her lungs, she felt the hands of Death squeezing the life out of her. Suddenly, Aurora awoke with a startle, "Mulan!" but her cry echoed into the silent cave. She trembled from fear, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. "Mulan...?" she spoke out more scared from the silence than her dream. "Aurora?! Are you okay?!" She heard Mulan's distant cry, filled with worries. She saw Mulan run to her side, making sure he wasn't hurt. "What happened?!" Mulan's eyes were frantic searching Aurora's eyes for an answer. "It was...just a dream.." Aurora whispered knowing the Warrior would be angry. Trying to hide her face, she tried looking downward at the floor. She felt Mulan's hand on her should, "Are you alright?" she heard worry than anger, surprised she looked up. Mulan's face screamed anxiety in Aurora's eyes. "Just...a dream." Aurora tried to leave the thought if her nightmares. _It's always the same...flames and that room..._ Mulan felt Aurora shudder, she didn't know how to comfort the Princess and felt annoyed with herself. _Should I just speak with her...oh ancestors above help me._ "Try to sleep again...I won't leave your side this time." Mulan spoke reassuringly, trying to show every emotion of care into her words. "Promise...?" Aurora began to lay her head on Mulan's leg, like she did the night before. "Promise." Aurora soon drifted off to sleep knowing she was safe in Mulan's hands.

Mulan was in the same spot she was in last night, with the Princess sleeping soundly. Mulan awoke just before dawn, just watching over the Sleeping Princess. It was morning now, the sound of birds in the distance could be heard from within the cave. Mulan sat straight, her arms resting on her free leg, meditating. She took slow breaths in and out, thinking of nothing, trying to think of nothing. Her mind was clouded with Aurora, thoughts of her and her gentle face. Mulan could see every facial feature that Aurora possessed. Mulan opened her eyes, unable to concentrate. _Oh, ancestors above. This isn't right, what I'm feeling, she is with a Prince._ then in her mind, she could hear a spirit talking back _But, you love her?  
yes.  
Then why is that a problem?_

_because, she is with a Prince already, and I am a woman.  
You are a Warrior, are you not? Didn't those men laugh when you went off to war? And how did you show yourself then? A strong Woman, a strong Warrior. isn't she what you are fighting for? _ Then, Mulan felt Aurora stir under her, her trance was gone. "Were you praying?" Aurora asks, her eyes curiously looking up at Mulan. The voice spoke again, _Isn't she Something worth fighting for...?_ the fleeting voice finally went silent, "sort of." Aurora stood, handing Mulan her cape, Mulan pushed it back into her arms, "wear it for now, it's still cold," Aurora smiled at Mulan's kind gesture, putting it over her once more. "We should head off now, we will be more dehydrated and hungry if we stay here any longer, and from scouting the cave last night, I think I have found another way out." Aurora smiled at Mulan's intricate mind, her constant planning and duty was inevitable.

It took many hours in the cold cave, but finally both girls found the way out. The sun radiated on their skin, Aurora sat on the soft ground as soon as she exited the cave. She smiled, soaking in the warm sun. Closing her eyes she sat and hummed to herself, unaware of Mulan at the moment. Mulan stood nearby waiting for Aurora, also enjoying the sun. Suddenly, branches. Began crackling from all over. Mulan quickly unsheathed her sword, standing next to Aurora, who was still on the ground, scared now. "What's that noise...?" Aurora choked out in a whisper. She saw Mulan shaking her head, unsure as well. A stampede of men on horses rode around the two girls, circling them. _Bandits..._ Mulan eyed each and every man on the horse, _three...four...five..._ there were five ill dressed, raggedy men hooting and calling toward the women. "looky here boys! A girl dressed as a man, as a solider even!" the men began to snicker at the one man's comment. Aurora's blood boiled from aggravation, she didn't like these men, and throwing these harsh comments and snickers at Mulan made her despise them even more. Mulan was even tempered still, even though these men degraded her in her face. _Stay calm, no one ever won with a troubled mind..._ It was no use telling herself this, Mulan began to grit her teeth, "You men, leave us from your useless efforts, we have nothing." Aurora glanced around, these men looked scruffy and poor, but they looked strong as well. Aurora stood up, clasping onto Mulan's armored shoulder. "Oh, darling, we don't need much..." The man snickered, making the other men hoot out as well. Mulan's lip quivered, her grip tightened on the sword, the pulses in her head and neck began to ache. "I will tell you one last time..." Mulan's tone was menacing and filled with hate, "Leave!" she put up her sword, making herself even more intimidating. The men laughed, taking out their swords and clubs, showing they weren't going anywhere without a fight. Mulan breathed in, focusing all her strength, then a one man charged his horse toward seining his club at Mulan. she quickly slid herself under the club, slashing at the horses legs. It whinnied out in pain, falling on its side with the man falling off as well. He dashed toward Mulan club in hand. Mulan slashed at him and he fell to the ground hurt. He was bleeding from his side. "I like'em tough" A man with a sword approached Mulan with two men behind her. "Nowhere to turn" one of the men behind her said smirking. Mulan shook her head from their ignorance. The men charged at Mulan carelessly, she quickly ducked, having the men swing into each other, both men fell from their horses hurt as well. "Mulan!" Aurora shrieked, darted her eyes for Aurora's voice, seeing the last man holding a knife at Aurora's neck. "Let her go!" Mulan screamed holding her sword up at the man. Her eyes filled with fury, anger, hatred. "Now, now, not so much a Warrior, little girl?" the man teased holding Aurora still. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her too much." a disgusting sly smile crept onto the man's face. Mulan shook with anger, her hands gripped the sword like she was squeezing the life out of it, she clenched her jaw showing the whites of her skin. Under all her anger she saw Aurora carefully grab a rock from the ground, she stared at Mulan, holding the rock in her hands. Mulan nodded her head slightly, letting her know to strike. Aurora bashed the rock in the man's head, feeling his grip loosen she ran for Mulan's protection. Mulan kept her sword up, "men like you shouldn't be able to live." Mulan said through her teeth, still fuming with anger. Mulan walked toward him, he was helpless now. Mulan peered into his very soul, "If I ever see you again," Mulan crouched toward him, grabbing his collar, her voice went quite, "I'll kill you." she threw him back and walked away, her eyes were filled with fury still. Mulan's body was hot and her muscles were tense, "Let's go." Mulan helped Aurora up and both walking away from the group of hurt men. "Also, I'm a woman." Mulan called out before leaving these men behind.

It was already sunset and the girls weren't even halfway to town. "It's going to take longer than I expected..." Mulan's voice was still cold and tense from the battle with the men. "It's fine..." Aurora kept her head down, not trying to say much, sensing Mulan's agitation. Mulan made a small fire and shuffled some leaves and vegetation making a makeshift bed for the both them. After everything was done, Aurora noticed Mulan was a little antsy and pacing around the fire. _Is she still worked up from those men...?_ Aurora tried to find words to comfort Mulan, but nothing came to mind. Then, Mulan stopped from her pacing, she began to take off her armor, gently setting it near the fire, all was left was the white cloth she wore underneath. It was thin and raggedy, but she made it look beautiful none the less. Aurora stared blushing, she couldn't help but watch the strange woman undress. Mulan sat on the ground straightening her back, her arms resting on each leg and just began to breathe in and out. Slowly and calmly. Aurora sat quietly just watching this woman be from angry to calm in just a matter of seconds. Mulan seemed unaware of her surroundings because she didn't notice Aurora was still awake, until Mulan called to Aurora. "Don't mind me,"  
"but I am minding."  
"why?"  
"Because it's so interesting...you were completely angry and now you're, calm. Centered." Mulan nodded. Aurora came closer to Mulan, sitting next to her. She looked Mulan up and down and tried to sit exactly like her, putting her arms to her legs, breathing slowly like Mulan. Mulan's eyes were closed but she could sense Aurora sitting next to her. "are you mocking me?" Mulan asked playfully, still concentrated. Aurora closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She could hear her heart beat, the flow of air through her lungs, she could hear the distant breeze blowing through the branches, and also a very subtle sound of a nearby river. Aurora opened her eyes in wonder. _Wow...that was..._ "are you ignoring me?" Mulan asked still playfully. "I-I was just- oh, no! And no I wasn't mocking you..." Aurora whimpered, she was still trying to grasp the meditation and the idea of it. Aurora looked at Mulan who peered out one eye, grinning. When she was spotted she closed her eyes pretending she wasn't watching Aurora. Aurora snorted and closed her eyes, peeking at Mulan every chance she could take. _She's...wonderful..._  
_of course she is!_  
_Mushu! I'm trying to concentrate!_

_On Her?_

_Stop! _Mulan's face colored a bit from his comment.  
_Well, excuse me if your subconscious is louder than an Chinese Gong!_ Mulan smiled at herself. She heard no more talking from Mushu. _she really is something though..._ Mulan opened an eye to look at Aurora, who was very concentrated in the meditation, smiling, she closed her eye to be One with her Self a little bit longer.

After the very relaxing, and enlightening meditation, Mulan made a fire again, for the first one burned out, and both girls huddled near the fire for warmth in the darkness. Mulan noticed how close Aurora was to her, how their bodies were touching, how she felt an energy every time she was near this girl, this Princess. Mulan felt that urge again, to touch Aurora's face, feel her soft, delicate skin. _How would it feel if my lips just..._ "Mulan?" Mulan shook her head, snapping out of what she was thinking. "I think I understand why you meditate." Aurora smiled from the new knowledge she gained from Mulan. Mulan didn't interrupt the girl as she spoke, every word, every sentence was a ballad in a beautiful melody. Mulan shook her head again, she couldn't help it. All her thoughts, all of her mind was about Aurora. _I can't...she won't understand..._ Aurora sat quiet for awhile, then her countenance became serious. "how long will it take to get to town?" Aurora asked more crestfallen then joyous. "about four days...because of our little mishap...why?" Mulan searched Aurora's eyes but couldn't tell if she was pondering the traveling or thinking if Phillip, still she wanted to know what was bothering Aurora. The Princess sighed, of all things, "I was just wondering...how much... Phillip probably misses me." Mulan felt a jab at her heart, she didn't want to be selfish, but she couldn't help her heart's desire. "He will be overwhelmed with emotion when he sees you, don't worry, he loves you." Mulan broke out a jagged smile, hoping Aurora wouldn't notice her emotion. Aurora nodded slowly, still thinking hard. Hours later both girls laid near the fire, Aurora was staring into the colorful flames before succumbing to sleep. _I hope he will be overwhelmed...because..._ Aurora closed her eyes, _I'm not..._ Aurora couldn't help but have tears fall from her cheeks, she couldn't help her emotions, something was changing in her heart, and she didn't know what.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were filled with such energy, Aurora began to learn new things about traveling, hunting, and even the little things that Mulan smile. For instance, Mulan broke out into a small smile every time Aurora got her shawl stuck on a nearby bush or low branches from trees. She smiled every time, helping the Princess unready the thin shawl from the brush. Another thing that made Mulan smile was when Aurora friendly joked with Mulan while she meditated. Aurora would try to ask a million questions at once, sometimes, even just imitating Mulan as she meditated. Aurora would breathe loudly and say the 'Om' as she meditated, Mulan would always correct her and say she wasn't a Buddhist. Aurora would giggle every time. One thing Mulan noticed while try spent these days together was Aurora didn't have any nightmares, she wouldn't scream out in the night calling for her, anymore. She didn't have these dreams, only when Mulan was nearby. Mulan pondered the thought on why Phillip couldn't help the poor girl with these dreams. But, she also knew that in a few hours Aurora would be reunited with her Love, Phillip. Aurora and Mulan walked to the forest edge, seeing the town just up ahead. "There it is..." Mulan spoke out. "There it is..." Aurora's tone was sad, she didn't want to leave the Warrior so soon. Mulan took the first steps until Aurora graves her arm, some force possessed Aurora for a minute, wanting to tell her how she felt. "Mulan...?" Mulan looked into Aurora's eyes, seeing the sadness that matched her voice. Aurora and Mulan just stared at each other for a few seconds until Aurora spoke, "You love me...?" Mulan was set aback from Aurora's boldness. Of all the things to be brave about Aurora chose this. "What?" Mulan tried to be even tempered, but her heart was pounding in her chest, ready to pound its way out. Aurora took a deep breath before continuing, "You're in love with me"  
"I vowed to protect you, to keep you safe. Nothing more." Mulan tried to compose herself, but the seams of her were coming undone. Mulan pulled her arm away from Aurora's grasp having her back toward her.  
"Deny it all you want, I know love when I see it!" Aurora felt a stinging in her eyes, she didn't want to cry, but something in her heart felt like breaking in half. "You're wrong" Mulan said in a strict, harsh tone. _She couldn't have known...I made it unknown..didn't I?_ Aurora stared at her hand that was once touching Mulan. _Why do I feel like crying, why does my heart feel undone?_ Mulan began walking away thinking what made Aurora see it? Maybe she didn't. Maybe she is just saying things? Mulan's mind was a mess. Aurora walked close behind, but it still seemed there was large distance in between them. She wanted so badly to close the awful gap that separated them, but judging from Mulan's rash reactions, she was in no place to do anything but walk behind Mulan like a shadow. _I should have told her...how I was feeling, how I feel..How my heart aches for her..._ Aurora glanced up, watching the silk, black hair sway back and forth on Mulan's cape, the cape that she offered for her, to keep her warm, to keep her safe. Whether or not it was Phillip's vow she kept, Mulan still sacrificed herself, even in the littlest ways, for her.

Mulan and Aurora approached a small Inn, sitting down at the first seats they could find. Mulan sat on edge, she couldn't help but think if Aurora and what she ment by her words. _I can't, she's a Princess betrothed to a Prince, Phillip...I can't take away that life for her, especially when she can't have a life with me, ever._ Mulan felt Aurora's sea blue eyes on her, looking through her every fiber in her body, but she will not look, she couldn't. Aurora sat silently watching Mulan, hoping she would look her way, but cane short of her hopes. Mulan broke the silence telling Aurora she will ask around for the whereabouts of Phillip and Belle, not even giving a small glance to Aurora, busying her eyes elsewhere. It only took a few short minutes until Mulan knew where the rest if the party was staying, taking Aurora outside they saw Phillip and Belle near the marketplace, buying supplies. Phillip looked up seeing Aurora and Mulan safe and sound, his eyes gleamed with happiness, overwhelming with joy. "Aurora!" Phillip ran toward her with open arms, kissing her and embracing her, like a lover should be. "Phillip!" Aurora smiled at him, touching his face, trying to be familiar with him. He twirled her around, still hugging her. Aurora hugged back, but saw Mulan look away, sad. Aurora couldn't help but feel sad to her Warrior, the tough armor couldn't protect a broken heart. Belle and Mulan exchanged friendly smiles and hugs while Phillip and Aurora were talking. "I knew you would be fine." Belle smiled touching Mulan's arm in a sign if friendly affection. "It was hard, but we managed." Mulan still kept he composure even though Phillip could not stop beaming his flashy smile. "So, what now?"  
"Go back to my village, find some other adventure." Mulan shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "What about Phillip an Aurora?"  
"They probably have some separate adventure as well." Mulan snapped at Belle, not meaning to, but she didn't want to talk about Aurora or Phillip at the moment. Later that day, while everyone was having a comfortable meal together, for the first time in days, Belle couldn't help but notice the glances Aurora was making toward Mulan, how her eyes yearned for Mulan's attention, who was giving her none. Even, when Phillip was talking about a future to Aurora, she still glanced toward Mulan. Belle smiled to herself, catching in quickly of what was going on. Mulan made an excuse to step outside for some air, Aurora insisted on going with her but Mulan declined. Phillip unaware of the girls' moods. As soon as Mulan stepped out Belle told them she was going to step out as well, leaving the couple to talk on their future plans some more. Belle stood next to Mulan, who leaned against the wall if the Inn, fidgeting with her sword and its holster. A smile crept across Belle's face, "you love her? Don't you?" Mulan eyes darted up at Belle the second she uttered the words 'Love'. Mulan was silent, but her eyes screamed the answer as clear as day. "Does she know?"  
"No."  
"why not?"  
"because Phillip is her true love, I can't go between their love, it is not in my Honor to do so." Belle nodded understandingly but persisted with the questions anyways. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel, what if she-" Mulan stood straight, he eyes full of fury "She's a woman Belle! My Duty and Honor was to protect her, nothing more. Besides, my Honor, what I worked for since I was a girl, is what matters to me more!" Mulan's reply was a bit harsh, but it was showing the torment she was going through. Love was a battlefield and Mulan was just a solider taking hit after hit. Love never came easily for Mulan, and Belle knew the reasons behind them. "I'm sorry...it's just that," Mulan sighed, "She can't have a life with me. It's unimaginable, women who live together can't have Normal lives."  
"Well, if this counts, you are not normal woman. You're a brave, honorable, courageous Warrior." Belle squeezed Mulan's arm and went back inside to tend to Phillip and Aurora. Mulan leaned against the wall, pondering what she had just said. _Oh, ancestors above, please show me what it right an true..._

The day quickly went to night, the town was silent for the exceptions of some inns and pubs. The whole party were walking through the town still talking about their journey. Phillip seemed more curious of what Aurora and Mulan did in the forest, and how they managed to not be hurt. Mulan told him it was a safe journey, not telling about the bandits they dealt with, and especially not what Aurora said to her. Aurora could see the strain in Mulan's words as she spoke of their journey. Not telling Phillip what really happened, seeming like it was nothing. _Why can't I get myself to speak to her? Why must my heart weigh upon me so much? _Mulan brought the party to a small Inn telling everyone that this is where they will sleep for the night, before she and Belle walked away into town. Phillip began to take Aurora's hand to walk with her to her room, but Aurora slipped out of his friendly hands and told him she will meet him in the room, telling him that she wanted to talk with Mulan and Belle before sleeping. He smiled, kissed her and walked alone to the room, unaware of how she was acting. Mulan and Belle were walking away from the Inn until both women heard Aurora call out for them. Mulan looked behind her shoulder, seeing Aurora walk toward her rather quickly. Mulan sighed, looking back to Belle. "Tell her I have to go get some supplies." Belle looked at her shocked, "But..She-" Mulan raised her hand, showing she was in no mood and left Belle to stand there. Aurora stopped where Belle stood, staring at Mulan who was walking away, without a glance back. "Hey Princess." Belle tried to sound happy, knowing both women yearend for each other. "W-Where is Mulan going?" Aurora didn't take her eyes off of Mulan, who was in the distance now, disappearing from her sight. "She, needed to get supplies. Did you need to talk to her?" Belle tried not to sound for Aurora's sake, but she defiantly understood Aurora's feelings. "I-Uh..No." Aurora looked at Belle smiling, trying to keep her smile. "Sorry if Mulan seems...Distant. She's just been a little weary." Belle tried to give some excuse for Mulan's behavior. Aurora was trying to talk with Belle, to try and stall for Mulan to come back. The hours went by and Mulan didn't come back, finally Aurora was defeated by weariness and sleepiness. She thanked Belle for their talk and went back to Phillip.

The next morning Aurora awoke with such sickness and weariness, she didn't sleep very well last night, for her dreams came and haunted her through the night. Phillip's comforting was useless and she knew he felt guilty. Aurora told him the dreams would pass overtime, but deep down she knew the one and only person who could stop these dreams was leaving her life forever. Aurora and Phillip greeted Mulan and Belle, by the entrance of the town, seeing that Mulan and Belle were ready to leave. Aurora looked at Mulan one last time, as she mounted the horse, putting her arms around Phillip. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before a Goodbye from Aurora's lips escaped. Her heart felt heavier, it felt weak, thumping low and without pattern. She was a wreck, but she didn't want to show it to Mulan, or Phillip. Mulan saw in Aurora's eyes, the sadness, but she couldn't. She couldn't. _She will forget me soon enough..._ Both parting from each other, with whispered Goodbyes their lives forever separated. As Phillip's horse disappeared into the distance, Belle asked Mulan, "You're just going to let her go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Love is Sacrifice..." Mulan motioned for Belle, both girls mounting their horses and leaving the town, and memories behind. _Love is Sacrifice...because... _Mulan couldn't think of any answer to her own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Many days later, Aurora and Phillip were on their way to their new lives, their new journey together. Over those days, Aurora's nightmares have gotten worse, and all the time, she would awake with not Mulan there comforting her, but Phillip. She loved Phillip, but her heart was set for someone else. Her heart was set for the Warrior who made her giggle, who made her think, who's strong sense of Duty and Honor made her feel safe. Aurora would think of Mulan on long days of the journey, when Phillip was off looking for wood for the fire, Aurora would meditate like Mulan, trying to see if she could feel Mulan's body within her. Her head was filled with thoughts of Mulan, and those many night before when she didn't know what changed, she knew now. She was in Love. All over again the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the constant thoughts, but it was more intense then what she felt for Phillip before. Ever since she awoke from her Cursed sleep, Aurora saw Phillip in new eyes not as the Noble Knight who rescued her, but a stranger. She saw things in Phillip that before she never saw. Was it because she was so enthralled by his love that she didn't see it? Was it that this rash love rushed all these feelings? Aurora fell in love with a dream, and now because she is awakened she only saw Mulan as real. With Mulan, she saw the patient love that she longed for. Nothing was rushed with Mulan, every emotion was steady and placed carefully, slowly turning into a passionate love. One day in the forest, Phillip was speaking of the future once more, Aurora was obviously inattentive because Phillip called out to her. "Oh! Yes?"

"I was just asking what color you want the walls of the room to be?"

"What room?" Aurora looked at him confused, he smiled from her confusion, "The Dining room." He was trying so hard to be fun and happy with her, but he noticed she was feeling down and sulky. "Phillip..." Aurora's heart quickened, she felt her hands go clammy and cold, a cold rush went down her spine from what she was about to say. "Yes?" Phillip sat closer to Aurora, noticing the change in her countenance. "I'm not happy here..."

"I know, But we'll be-" Aurora shook her head, having him stop his reasoning, "I'm not happy here...with you. I'm not happy with you, anymore." Aurora muttered as silently as she could, she couldn't even bare the words she spoke to him. She felt his eyes on her as she looked away, she didn't want to see his pain. Phillip laughed trying to lighten the mood, "You're just saying that because we've been in the forest long. I understand, We'll be in out Castle soon enough I ensure-" Aurora looked up at him, with sullen, tear filled eyes. She was serious and that's what scared him. "Phillip. I'm not happy with you...because I don't love you, anymore." Aurora's eyes watered, tears began to stream down her face, dripping onto her shawl. It was so painful to tell someone who loved you immensely, that those feelings couldn't be returned. Phillip went silent, his eyes looked at Aurora's with such sadness and guilt. "It's not your fault." Aurora tried to tell him, as he looked even harder. Phillip's hands held Aurora's cheeks, he kissed her trying to make everything better with that kiss, but he felt it. Aurora didn't love him. Phillip leaned away, seeing that it was true, her eyes and soul spoke to him. All Phillip could say was, "Why?"

Aurora shook her head crying, this was the second hardest moment for her heart to bear. "We're strangers now. We have different minds now. Ever since I was awoken...I couldn't see the love I felt for you as I did before. I never wanted to hurt you Phillip, but I can't sit here and pretend anymore..." Aurora's sobbing was the only thing that could be heard in the dark forest. The forest seemed more empty and secluded than before. Phillip embraced Aurora, trying to soothe her crying. Tears silently fell off of Phillip's face as he held his love, all they could do now was sit together, as strangers.

The morning was chill and Phillip was readying the horse for the both of them. They didn't speak since the night before. Aurora mounted to horse like before, with Phillip in front. They rode the opposite direction, back to the town. It took a only a few hours on horseback, Aurora quickly jumped off, talking to some market people asking a very serious question. Phillip saw the fire in Aurora's eyes, and all her could feel was the stab of the heart, she was really out of love with him. He tried to pretend that she was weary from the journey but it wasn't that. Aurora re-mounted the horse and told Phillip to head North.

Mulan and Belle were on horses, going North towards an area where Refugees are staying where called "Haven". They needed aide and help and Mulan could provide both. All was calm and silent until Mulan heard a horse approaching from behind. She unsheathed her sword, the glimmer of steel was more menacing in the sunlight. Mulan took the reins of her horse and yanked them to have the horse turn quickly. Mulan's heart stopped when she saw who approached them. _Aurora..._ Mulan put away her sword as soon as her eyes met with Aurora's shimmering blue eyes. Both girls kept their gaze, full on. Everything around them seemed motionless, time stopped for those few seconds. Mulan jumped from her horse, still watching Aurora. Phillip saw the instant connected and shook his head smiling. He was a fool not to know it was Mulan that Aurora loved. How could he be so blind? She was a Honorable Warrior, and he, himself, couldn't match up to Mulan. Aurora jumped off the horse as well, standing just watching Mulan. Both girls were motionless and stunned to see one another. Finally, as time seemed to move forward again, Aurora rushed over to Mulan, embracing her. Mulan stepped back from the force of Aurora, she wrapped her arms around her Princess. She breathed in the sweet scent of Aurora, finally they had closed the gap between them. Aurora quietly whispered in Mulan's ear, "You're wrong." Mulan smiled, feeling the breath of Aurora on her ear. Aurora's eyes looked in Mulan's as she whispered, "because, I know Love when I see it." Both grinning at Aurora's words and finally leaned in for the much awaited kiss. Phillip smiled, knowing Aurora was in good hands with Mulan, and trotted off behind them. Belle sighed as Phillip left, knowing his heart will heal soon, as she too left the women to be together. Mulan broke the kiss, looking in Aurora's eyes, all the beauty and love that was in her eyes, whispering a confession, "I loved you ever since when we met the first time. When you told me you were lost in the forest." Aurora giggles from the confession, both smiled at each other, Mulan leaned for another kiss. The sunlight was brighter than before, the trees, and grass were greener when love was found.


End file.
